fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel O'Reilly
| clubnumber = n/a | debut = n/a | lastapp = | firstgoal = | lastgoal = | joinedfrom = Cherry Orchard, free - Nov 2010 | leftfor = | leagueapps(gls) = 0 (0) | allapps(gls) = 0 (0) | otherclubs = Cherry Orchard (youth) (?-2010) (from Fulham) (2014) Hereford United (2014) Bishop's Stortford (2014) Bray Wanderers (2014-2015) O'Devaney Dunard (2015-2016) Longford Town (2016 & 2017-2019) Eastbourne Borough (2016) Finn Harps (2019-present) | international = Republic of Ireland U17 (2012) | apps(gls) = ? (?) }} Daniel O'Reilly was a defender who played for Fulham's U16, U18 and U21 squad's from 2010 until 2014. A left-footed centre back, he was signed as a 15 year old from Cherry Orchard in Ireland in November 2010 and enjoyed success as part of two national titles secured by the U18 squad in 2011-12 and 2012-13. He had captained Republic of Ireland at U15, U16 and U17 levels. =Career= Before Fulham Daniel was born and raised in Dublin, Republic of Ireland. He played for Cherry Orchard's youth teams which is where he was spotted by Fulham scouts. Fulham (2010-2014) Daniel was signed as a 15 year-old in November 2010 and joined up with the U16 squad for 2010-11. He signed a three-year scholarship with the club on 1 July 2011 and joined Kit Symons' U18 squad and enjoyed much playing time throughout the season. He continued his form into the following season, this time under new U18 boss Steve Wigley, where he was part of the championship-winning side for the second season running. He was also part of the squad chosen to represent a Fulham U19 side which won the Dallas Cup in March 2013, although he did not feature during his time out there. He did, however, feature in the Dallas Cup the following season in 2013-14. This was to be a tougher season for Daniel as he struggled to find game time once moved up to the U21 squad and only featured once all term for them. He was sent out on loan to Walton Casuals on an initial one month loan on 30 January 2014. He was released by the club the following summer. After Fulham Following his release from Fulham, Daniel signed for Hereford United on 1 August 2014. They were playing in the Southern League Premier Division due to financial difficulties after expulsion from the Conference Premier; this led to Daniel being without a club only a few months later as the club folded. He was then quickly snapped up by Bishop's Stortford playing in the Conference South on a short term contract. Prior to Christmas 2014, Daniel headed back home to Ireland and signed for Bray Wanderers whom he spent a year with before a move to Longford Town in January 2016 following a very short stint with O'Devaney Dunard. =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U18 squad *Incomplete data U19 squad U21 squad =Fulham Matches= U18 squad U21 squad =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:Republic of Ireland